Culdee's Dangerous Delivery!
Culdee's Dangerous Delivery! is the 49th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". It was released on December 22, 2019. Script SYNOPSIS - Bugs is currently busy and has no one to help him pick up Boko from school, so he gets Culdee and RH to do it, but things don't go as plan. (It starts off at Culdee's house. Culdee is seen watching TV while RH is on his laptop writing a story. Bugs is seen outside in the sidewalk) Bugs Bunny: Listen, Daffy, we did this Duck Season s*** for like the millionth time yesterday, so can you at least accept that the joke is dead? (Bugs hears beeping and looks at his watch) Bugs Bunny: S***! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! (Bugs barges into Culdee's house) Bugs Bunny: Culdee, can you do a quick favor- Culdee: WILL YOU SHUT UP!? (Culdee looks at his TV) Culdee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bugs Bunny: God damnit. Lazy dumbass. (To RH) RH, what about you? RH: Huh, what? Bugs Bunny: God damnit! You two are useless! (Bugs throws a remote at Culdee's TV, breaking it) Culdee: HEY, WHAT THE F***!? (Bugs then grabs RH's laptop and throws it out the window) RH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bugs Bunny: Listen, my son needs to be picked up from school. You think you two can at least help? Culdee: Screw you! You broke my TV! (RH is seen still crying from the laptop) Bugs Bunny: Fine. Guess I'm gonna have to lock the fridge then. Culdee: 0_0 (Culdee runs and grabs RH and the two run off. It then shows them on a sidecar motorcycle. A shy guy is seen at the school) Shy Guy: Gee. It sure is boring around here- (Culdee runs over Shy Guy) Bell: F***ING BRING BRING BRING! (A bunch of kids then run out of the school. RH is seen looking at a picture of Boko) RH: Okay! This shouldn't be too hard! (Suddenly, RH and Culdee see a bunch of rabbits that look exactly like Boko) RH: ... S***! They all look the same! Culdee: RH: That's racist. But don't worry, I know exactly how to call for stupid children! Ahem. BOKUUUUUUUUUUUU! BOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Boko comes out) Boko: Alright, Jesus Christ, I’m coming! (Boko then slips on a banana peel) Boko: WOAH WOAH WOAHHHHH! (Boko lands on the front side of the motorcycle) Boko: Ow. RH: Wait, the motorcycle only has room for two people! How are we gonna bring Boko along? Culdee: Hmmmm? (It then shows Culdee driving with Boko tied to the front of the motorcycle) Boko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RH: CULDEE, SLOW DOWN! BOKO IS GONNA GET HURT! Culdee: Oh come on! He's alright! Right Boko? Boko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Culdee: See? He's fine! (Suddenly, an ice cream truck is seen driving by them) Boko: “gasp” ICE CREAM! (Boko goes crazy and tries to escape the rope) Culdee: Hey! Stop shaking the motorcycle! Boko: I WANT ICE CREAM! Culdee: “sigh” (It then shows them buying ice cream. Culdee throws money at the Ice Cream Man) Culdee: Just give me something to make the kid shut up! (Culdee then buys the ice cream) Culdee: God, I better not have missed my awesome TV shows for this- (Culdee and RH then see Boko escaped from the motorcycle) RH: 0_0 Culdee: S***. (Culdee and RH are seen searching for the motorcycle) RH: OH GOD! WHERE IS HE!? Culdee: Come here, fishy fishy! (Suddenly, Boko passes by riding on the ice cream truck. Culdee and RH see this) Boko: I want ice cream! Yay, ice cream! Culdee and RH: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Culdee and RH chase after the ice cream truck on the motorcycle) Culdee: HEY! GET BACK HERE! (The ice cream truck passes Onion Cream driving a car. Vandal Clown looks out the window and sees the ice cream truck) Vandal Clown: OH! Hey, Boss! Can we get some ice cream? Culdee: OH NO YOU DON'T! THAT TRUCK IS MINE! (Culdee rams into the car causing it to fly into the woods and explode) RH: Holy s***! (Culdee drives next to the truck. RH waves his arms in the air) RH: STOP THE TRUCK! STOP THE TRUCK! (The Ice Cream Man waves his hands) Ice Cream Man: Hello! Culdee: Oh, hell no! No one thinks they are too good for Culdee! (Culdee jumps onto the truck windshield) Ice Cream Man: OH HOLY S***! (The Ice Cream Man loses control. Brooklyn Guy is seen hanging out around his car when the truck crashes into the car) Brooklyn Guy: MY CAR! Sonic: Welcome to my world. (Sonic sees Badman, Alternate Chef Pee Pee and Murder Man vandalizing Sonic's car) Sonic: MY CAR! (Sonic runs off) Brookyln Guy: Oh, someone’s gonna pay for this! And the car too! Boko: THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! (Brookyln Guy looks angrily at Boko. It then cuts to Boko in a jail cell. Culdee and RH are seen looking at this) Culdee: I want to die. RH: CULDEE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? (Culdee is seen looking at his phone) Culdee: Oh, oh! According to eBay, we can buy a child for just $20! RH: NO! WE HAVE TO GET BOKO OUT OR BUGS IS GONNA KILL US! Culdee: Calm down, RH! We can figure something out as long as Bugs doesn't know! (Suddenly, Culdee's phone rings. The call is from Bugs) Culdee: ... Aw s***. (Culdee answers) Bugs: Hey, boys! I don't know what's taking so long, but I am on my break now! I'll just go pick up Boko myself! (Bugs hangs up. Culdee and RH look at each other with shocked faces. It then cuts to the receptionist’s office) Culdee: Okay, you go distract Bugs, I'm gonna try to get the little crap out! RH: Alright! (Rh runs off. Culdee walks up to the Police Tubby) Culdee: Hey, sexy, you think you can let my friend out? Police Tubby: No. Culdee: OH COME ON! Police Tubby: Tubby Custard! (The Police Tubby points at a wall that says "Bail for $50,000") Culdee: Hmmm? How about I pay with tic-tacs or Rice Krispies? Police Tubby: ... (It cuts to Bugs walking down the street. RH comes up) RH: Hey, hey, hey, Bugsy! You know you should rest, you had a long day’s work! Bugs Bunny: What? But I have to get Boko since you bafoons are too slow. RH: Oh, that wouldn't be necessary, because... (RH points at a toy store) RH: We took him to that store over there! Bugs Bunny: Um, okay then. (The two enter. RH is seen panicking behind an aisle) RH: What to do. What to do. (RH then sees a rabbit plush) RH: Perfect! (RH grabs the rabbit plush and places it in front of Bugs) RH: (nervously) Heh heh.. There’s your son right there. Bugs Bunny: ... Boko! My boy! How’s my favorite son been? (The rabbit plush falls over) RH: AHGH! (RH grabs the plush) RH: (Boko impression) Uhhh, good dad. Bugs Bunny: That's good to hear! Come on! Let's go get some lunch! RH: This is gonna be a long day. (It cuts back to the police station) Culdee: How about a foot massage!? Police Tubby: No. Culdee: Uhhh, free food? Police Tubby: No. Culdee: GRRRRRRRRRRR! Looks like I’ll have no choice but to use. (Culdee brings out an Uno reverse card) Culdee: MY UNO REVERSE CARD! (Culdee slams the card on the desk revealing it to actually be a “Get Out of Jail” free card from “Monopoly”) Police Tubby: ... No. Culdee: UGH! F*** THIS! (Culdee then sees an “Employees Only” door) Culdee: Hmm? (Culdee breaks down the door) Culdee: Oh, what ya gonna do now big boi? You ain't gonna do shiii- (Culdee gets kicked out of the police station. The Police Tubby puts up a poster of Culdee with an X on him saying "Keep Out". The Police Tubby goes back inside) Culdee: OH HELL NO! (Culdee is seen with a drill. Culdee looks at a play mat) Culdee: According to my map skills, the jail cells should be right under me! (Culdee starts digging. He makes it into a room) Culdee: HAHA! (Culdee then sees he is right next to the Police Tubby. He kicks the tubby in the crotch and runs) Police Tubby: OW! (The Police Tubby falls down) Culdee: RUN B***H! RUN! Police Tubby: “softly” My sac. (Culdee is seen sneaking into a room. Culdee sees a police officer. He hits him) Police Officer. Dafuq? (Culdee then hits the officer again knocking him out. He drags him into a closet. Culdee comes out and sees an elevator that leads to the jail cells) Culdee: YES! Uh oh. (Culdee sees a security camera) Culdee: Hmm? (Culdee goes back into the closet and comes out wearing the cop's clothes) Culdee: Lalalalalalalalalalala! Just a normal officer! Lalala! (Culdee enters the elevator. Two other cops are there) Culdee: Hello! (The elevator then drives down to the cells. Culdee exits) Culdee: Okay, the coast is clear! (Culdee looks around) Culdee: Bokuuuuu? You still alive you little crap! Boko: Somebody kill me. Culdee: Yes! (Culdee turns back into his normal clothes) Culdee: Good! Papa Culdee is gonna get your **s out of there! (Culdee tries to kick down the cell door but it doesn't work. Culdee bangs on the door with a mallet. He then throws a brick at the door only for it to bounce off and hit him in the face) Culdee: OW S***! (Culdee then tries to open the door with a crowbar but it fails. Culdee is then seen with a bunch of explosives) Culdee: Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Culdee explodes the explosives but it has no affect) Culdee: OPEN SESAME! (Nothing happens) Culdee: “cries” Come on! What would Trikkiboy say in this situation? (Trikkiboy appears in a thought cloud) Trikkiboy: You're such a dumba**, Culdee! Why don't you actually think and use your head!? (The thought cloud disappears) Culdee: That's it! I need to use my head! (Culdee barges his head at the cell hurting him severely. However, the damage opens a bit of the cell door. Boko goes out free) Boko: I DID IT! (Culdee is seen with a twisted head) Culdee: YAHOOOO! (It cuts to the Police Tubby on the floor in pain) Police Tubby: My sac. My sweet sweet sac. (Police Tubby then presses a button activating the alarm) Culdee: Oh dear! (Culdee tries to turn on the elevator, but it doesn't work) Culdee: Oh God! Where is RH! I could use his help by now! (It cuts to RH, Boko and Bugs at a restaurant) Bugs Bunny: So, how are you enjoying the food, Boko? RH: (Boko impression) WAH! (A Waitress then comes up with drinks) Waitress: Excuse me, gentlemen, but here are your drinks! Bugs Bunny: Sweet! Boko, what do you say to the nice lady? RH: (Boko impression) Kill me. Bugs Bunny: That's my boy! (It cuts back to the prison. Culdee and Boko escape. However, there are a bunch of policemen outside as well) Policemen: STOP RIGHT THERE! Culdee: OH GOD! (Culdee grabs Boko and runs away as the cops are shooting at them. Culdee hops onto his motorcycle and drives off while a bunch of cop cars and helicopters chase after him) RH: (to himself) Don't worry, RH. Culdee's gonna fix everything. (Suddenly, the news turns on at a TV) Goodman: Breaking news, M'kay! An escaped convict who goes by the name BOKUUUU has escaped from jail! Police are trying their best to capture him back! Bugs Bunny: Boko, what are you starring at? (Bugs is about to look at the TV when RH throws the plush at the TV, breaking it) RH: Oh, he just saw a fly. (Culdee is seen driving by the window while a bunch of cars drive after him) RH: OKAY, LETS GO HOME! (RH pushes Bugs and the rabbit plush away. They are seen walking down a sidewalk when Culdee comes running back) RH: AGH! OTHER WAY! OTHER WAY! (RH pushes the others to a train station) RH: Of course! We can go home by train! Away from... everything. (The three hop on. The train drives off. Culdee is seen hiding when he sees the train. He jumps on it in time) Culdee: God, I don't wanna die. I'm too sexy for that! (Culdee then sees that RH is right next to him. The two look at each other for a second then at Boko and the rabbit plush. They switch and Culdee grabs the rabbit plush) Culdee: HEY, COPS! HERE’S YOUR CONVICT! (Culdee throws the rabbit plush at them) Police Man 8: Aha! There’s the suspect! Get him! (The police point guns at the plush) Police Tubby: Put your hands in the air! We got you surrounded! (The plush falls over) Police Tubby: THATS IT! WE'RE CALLING IN THE MILITARY! (A tank then lands on top of the plush. The police then arrest and take pictures of the plush as "Bad Boys" plays in the background. It cuts back to Bugs’ house) Bugs Bunny: Oh hey, Culdee! You’re here too! You know, you boys exceeded by expectations today! My son looks happier as ever since he spent time with you guys! And so, I would like to ask you if you would like to pick him up next wee- (Bugs then sees that Culdee and RH are running off) RH: No! Culdee: OH GOD PLEASE NO! (Culdee and RH rum away, screaming) Bugs Bunny: ... Wot? Trivia * This short was highly based off of the youtube video, "SMG4: Mario's Dangerous Delivery". Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Daffy Duck Episodes Category:Rabbits Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes Category:Ice Cream Man Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Police Tubby Episodes Category:Police Officer Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Waitress Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Military Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Bell Episodes